massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Waller
Nathan Waller is a human soldier serving in the Systems Alliance Navy. Attaining the rank of sergeant in the navy's marines, Waller is an accomplished and decorated veteran. An able sniper, he is primarily deployed in pathfinding and reconaissance missions. A veteran of the battle at Torfan and the Battle of the Citadel, he was quickly deployed to the front lines when the Reaper invasion broke out. Deployed to see to the evacuation and protection of human colonies against Reaper forces, Waller was quickly, along with the rest of his unit, recalled by Admiral Hackett in preperation for the Crucible's deployment. There, he was killed by a Brute defending wounded squad mates from Reaper forces. Biography Early Life Military Enlistment Military Service The Reaper Invasion Personality Nathan was a loyal and dutiful soldier, refusing to let an assignment go unfinished, as well as refusing to let any wounded or dead comrades be left behind. Cooperative to a point, Nathan often came across as defiant when vocalizing opinions on orders he didn't agree with. As a person, he was charismatic and affable, coming across as easy-going, friendly and easy to talk to. His nature often kept his unit and fellows calm during operations. He was known for keeping a cool head even during a crisis. His past, however, left a deep impact on him as a man. Due to his fiancé's suicide, Nathan became despondent and emotionally scarred. He became afraid of romantic attachment and commitment. He became worrisome and anxious - enough to the point that he was prescribed medications. Oddly enough, many of his fellow soldiers remarked that he seemed more comfortable in combat zones and armed practice than in a club or casual setting, contradicting his affable and friendly demeanor. An able leader, he was often able to inspire loyalty and respect from his men. Rather than rely on rank to command respect, Nathan worked with his men, rather than give them orders to be carried out. never giving them orders he himself wouldn't carry out. He was known to be fearless, facing enemy opposition, including superior numbers, with valor and bravery. In lieu with his philosophy of service and duty, he was fearless even in the face of death. Equipment Nathan wore a suit of N7 Defender Armor. It followed the traditional color scheme of Alliance marine forces but had his rank emblazoned on the right side of the breast plate. The suit of armor served Nathan a long time, as it had many scratches, dents and burn marks. For weapons, Nathan carried an N7 Valiant sniper rifle and an N7 Valkyrie assault rifle. The Valiant was modified with a thermal scope and spare thermal clip. The Valkyrie was modified with a precision scope and stability damper. Nathan also carried a number of frag grenades on his person. As with many soldiers, his omni-tool was a standard combat-ready model capable of fabricating omni-blades. In addition to this, he often carried around a small combat knife, strapped to his left boot. Powers *Marksman *Frag Grenade *Disruptor Ammo *Incendiary Ammo *Concussive Shot *Adrenaline Rush Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Soldier Class